A present for you
by Bella Haley
Summary: Tengo un regalo para ti, uno muy especial que expresa todo lo que yo no puedo decir,en realidad es para ambos. /JerichoxKole (¿jeriko?) / [Fic participante en el Reto Navideño del Foro "Torre de los Titanes"] P.D: Jericho: Joseph


Como amo el invierno, no por la navidad a pesar de que esta también me guste sino por la nieve, siempre me ha parecido precioso como pequeños cristales de hielo caen del cielo y adornan todo el panorama con una capa blanca.

-Buenos días, amiga Kole.- me saluda Kory trayéndome a la realidad. Kory Anders es mi vecina de enfrente y mi compañera de clase, el español no es su idioma natal, se mudó hace dos años de ahí su forma de hablar tan formal y adjetiva.

\- Hola Kory, ¿cómo estás?

\- Muy bien, tengo el presentimiento de que hoy será un día glorioso.- dijo colocando las manos en los bolsillos del suéter que trae encima del uniforme.- Es el último día de clases después de todo.

Continuamos nuestro camino a la escuela hablando de cosas irrelevantes, gracias a que vivimos cerca llegamos en tan solo unos minutos.

Los pasillos están decorados con todo lo concerniente a la época, bastones de caramelo, campanas, coronas de navidad, muérdago, etc. Aunque este último es más como una especie de "trampa" que se pone entre estudiantes, si dos personas se encuentran bajo este, los demás insisten en que se besen, en especial si se la llevan mal o son del mismo sexo.

Veo a Joseph en los casilleros y me despido de Kory para ir hacia él.

\- Hola.

- _¿Qué tal?-_ Gesticula. Si, Joseph es mudo, pero no de nacimiento, cuando estábamos en segundo de secundaria fue secuestrado, su padre era mercenario y al parecer formo enemistad con personas peligrosas, alcanzo a rescatarlo pero ya habían empezado a cortar la garganta de Joseph quien como resultado quedo mudo.

Él es una de las personas más fuertes que conozco, a pesar de eso, entre otras cosas horribles que tuvo que vivir jamás dejo de ser el, siguió siendo tan amable y afable como siempre lo ha sido.

-Bien, pero estoy algo triste.

- _¿Por qué?_

-No podremos vernos esta navidad, viajaremos mañana a visitar a mi tío Gnark.

\- _Descuida, porque no nos vemos esta noche así podremos despedirnos mejor._

-Se ve bien- le respondo, Joseph solo rueda los ojos.

- _Muy graciosa_.

En ese momento suena el timbre e ingresamos al salón, el día transcurre en exámenes para cerrar el periodo académico y todo el mundo (incluyendo a los profesores) esperando con ansias que llegue la hora de salir a vacaciones.

Cuando las clases por fin acaban Joseph insiste en llevarme pero le digo que no hace falta, a pesar de que me gusta estar con él quería caminar para apreciar el paisaje y disfrutar de la nieve, voy sola de regreso a casa ya que Kory tenía planes con Richard después de clases.

Cuando estoy casi lista mi mamá me avisa que Joseph ya llego por mí, termino de cepillarme el cabello y bajo para encontrarlos "conversando", lo cual se reduce a ella haciendo preguntas, el haciendo gesticulaciones y ella tratando de adivinar qué quiere decir.

-Mamá, te he dicho mil veces que no lo tortures.

\- Para tu información empiezo a mejorar en el lenguaje de señas- Me responde en tono de reproche, Joseph y yo hemos sido amigos desde hace años, además ella y la mamá Joseph son amigas, así que le tiene bastante afecto.

-Si tú lo dices.- Le hago señas a Joseph para decirle que nos vayamos y el agita su mano hacia mi mamá en forma de despedida.

-No tarden mucho de acuerdo.

\- Esta bien, Adiós.

Nos dirigimos hacia su carro con algo de dificultad por la nieve, Joseph abre la puerta por mí, se lo agradezco con una sonrisa.

- _Tengo algo para ti –_ Me hace saber cuándo entra al Auto.

-Oye, acordamos que intercambiaríamos regalos de navidad cuando llegara de…- veo como agita su mano para hacer que pare.

- _No se trata de eso, además es algo tú también puedes darme_.

Al ver mi expresión confundida me indico que cerrara los ojos. Al instante pude sentir como juntaba sus labios con los míos, al principio me tomo por sorpresa pero después mi cuerpo fue respondiendo, como si este actuara por voluntad propia.

Cuando nos separamos sonríe y señala hacia el retrovisor, este tenía un muérdago colgando de el.

* * *

 **Se que eso de que una pesona muda asista a una escuela normal en vez de una para sordomudos es absurdo pero... ¿todo se vale en un fic?**


End file.
